The invention relates to an automatic siren disrupter. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for disabling a siren in an official vehicle when the vehicle is placed in park or the parking brake is engaged.
Many official vehicles, including, fire, police, and rescue employ sirens to warn vehicles and pedestrians that the official vehicle is approaching. This warning serves two purposes. First it cautions vehicles and pedestrians that the official vehicle is likely approaching at a high rate of speed. Second, it acts to request that other vehicles and pedestrians clear the roadway to allow the official vehicle to pass.
However, once the official vehicle is stopped at its final destination, the siren is no longer necessary. In fact, a blaring siren can actually inhibit rescue operations or other official activities by preventing official personnel from verbally communicating with each other. Thus it is desirable to shut off the siren as soon as the official vehicle arrives at the destination.
In many instances, the last thing police, fire, or rescue personnel are thinking of as they arrive at an emergency scene is that they must shut off their siren. In fact, simply placing their vehicle in park is perhaps the only thing that is done before the person abandons the vehicle to begin taking action at the emergency scene.